cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
0010 (Manga)
Cyborg 0010 '''is the first antagonist seen in the "Assassins" arc of the manga, developed as an assassin to take out the 00 Cyborgs for their betrayal of Black Ghost. 0010 is soon revealed to be a pair of twin brothers, '''0010 Plus and 0010 Minus, 'who call each other by "Plus" and "Minus" for short. Both twins have the ability to manipulate electricity. Appearance Both 0010 brothers are identical, with large eyes and heavy brow ridges, along with bulbous noses similar to 007's. They have spiky, swept-up white hair, and yellow facial tattoos resembling electric bolts. These markings can also be seen around their boots and gloves, as well as on their bodies. Both wear double-tailed scarves around their necks. The twins are abstract in design, with it being unclear how much of their bodies are clothed in the monochromatic printing (due to lack of screentones used). However, the 1970s color edition of "Assassins" reveals both to be red-skinned and entirely red-bodied, giving the implication that they were severely altered by Black Ghost and that their "uniforms" are actually their entire cybernetic bodies. The twins' scarves are also depicted as yellow, much like the 00 Cyborgs'. With this color scheme, both brothers are entirely identical, with no way to visually tell them apart. The brothers' age range is never given, though it may be assumed that they are young adults. Personality Both 0010s are arrogant and ruthless, seeing themselves as unstoppable. When 0010 Minus attacks the team, he bears no second thoughts about electrocuting them, and is seen evilly smirking when he zaps 003 for trying to reason with him. He is adamant on taking down 009, and only momentarily hesitates when he feels a charge through his body and senses his brother nearby. A moment of vulnerability is shown with the twins when 009 vanishes and they briefly draw too close to each other in proximity, abruptly pulling away and silently regarding their situation (and foreshadowing to the ultimate drawback to their powers). Nevertheless, the two are only more driven to take down 009. Upon their deaths, one twin can briefly be seen grasping on to his brother's legs in pain as their bodies short out, before they are both seen touching hands after their bodies drop to the ground. Abilities *'Accelerator: The 0010 brothers are equipped with an Accelerator much like 009, to his surprise. The twins' extensive alterations enable them to withstand the high speed, and they are able to use this ability in tandem, to circle and confuse their target as they zap them. *'Electricity': Their most notable ability is their usage of electricity, due to their bodies having been altered into being living generators. They are able to emit electric charges from their bodies. *'Death Rays': Both 0010s can fire intense lasers from their eyes. *'Invulnerability': The brothers are also strong against gunfire, as seen when 0010 Minus fends off 004's bullets. Unfortunately for the twins, due to each being remodeled into emitting an opposing electrical charge, they cannot operate too close to each other or make physical contact. Due to these opposite charges, they can also sense when the other might be nearby, such as when Minus detected that Plus was some feet away. History A month after the 00 Cyborgs had escaped Black Ghost and settled down at Dr. Kozumi's house, a group of thieves had set out to steal his eternal youth formula and 003, 004, 007, and 009 had to stop them. The thieves were suddenly electrocuted by 0010 Minus, who then announced his intention to take out the cyborgs. After taking out 007, 004, and 003 with his electric abilities, Minus and 009 faced off in battle, only for Minus to sense that his brother was nearby (hiding beside a robot spider-like vehicle) and whistle for him to come out. 009 then mistook both for robots, figuring that they had to look identical due to that and figuring that they would be easier to beat. The twins revealed their true relation, and double-teamed him with an intense electrical attack. 009 was abruptly teleported away by 001, which confused the two greatly and momentarily made them let their guard down as they got close to each other. After pulling away, they showed some nervousness about the situation. 009 woke up on a beach shore, where 001 informed him of what had happened and told him of the 0010 cyborgs' weakness. Seeing 009 return to the battle, the twins chased him and he used the opportunity to trick them into rushing towards each other, pulling out of the way just in time for them to collide and for the twins to realize too late that they'd been set up. With their powers entirely shorting out upon their deaths, 009 witnessed that they had died holding hands and felt sympathy for them, but had to return to Kozumi's to check up on the others (that 001 had also teleported away). Meanwhile, the conspicuous robot spider that 0010 Plus had been hanging around earlier rose up out of hiding once more, and collected the twins' corpses, before swiftly making its way towards Dr. Kozumi's house to initiate its own attack. Gallery zzzp.png 10.png ten.png lives.png 0010_mangapowers1.png|Minus using his eye beams on 007. 0010_mangapowers2.png|Minus is bulletproof. 0010brothers_reveal.png|009 finds that he has two of 0010 to deal with (and a little early cameo from 0011). reer.png oi.png 0010s_accelerate.png|The 0010 brothers in action. 0010_deathmanga.png|009 witnesses the brothers' corpses holding hands. 0010_deathmanga2.png|0011 takes away the corpses from the battlefield. Notes *The electric markings/tattoos on the 0010s' faces are inspired by the tattoos seen on the character of Gully Foyle from the Alfred Bester novel The Stars My Destination. These markings later appear on the One-Armed Man and Van Vogt, and are also used on Takeshi Hongo in Kamen Rider. *The idea of cyborgs with opposite polarities was briefly reprised in the Yomi arc, when 009 had to face off against a trio of cyborgs in the form of three giant spinning wheel devices, who could not come into contact without destroying each other. Upon their destruction, the human brains powering them were revealed. *The twins' sadistic nature was somewhat extended for their 2001 counterparts, and the battle against them was altered to take place across two episodes, with all the 00 Cyborgs (save 001) eventually fighting against both, only to be defeated and require 009 to face off against them. The 0010 brothers were also given a weakness to rain, as seen when Minus forfeits at the end of episode 3 due to a rain storm. Category:Manga Characters Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Black Ghost Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters